


Man On A Ledge

by tincat227



Series: Benthan AU [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Cinnamon Roll Benji, Couch Sex, Ethan is the Man on the Ledge, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meet-Cute, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: Benji saw a man standing on the ledge of his apartment building.





	1. 窗台上的男人

_天啊！有个男人站在窗台上！_  
_天——啊！有个男人站在窗台上？？？_  
_这是什么活生生的情夫被抓奸的戏码？！_  


Benji Dunn，正在经历他平淡的前半生里为数不多的怪异时刻之一。

_噢，那个男人在笑？为什么他笑起来一点都不尴尬？  
也许不是情夫，而是因为我太过欲求不满了而看见的美男幻觉，又或者是上天派白鹳送给我的包裹，包——裹（P-A-C-K-A-G-E）。_

“嗨，很抱歉吓倒你了。”站在窗台的男人说道。  
_他说话了。他当然是个真人。_  
那男人继续讲：“你别怕。我不是什么可疑人物，我住在隔壁，我想，你是我的新邻居？”  
_隔壁？邻居？_  
Benji想起来了，他隔壁的住户是一个深居简出的男人。Benji搬进来已经好几个月了，都没有见过这位邻居一面。要不是隔壁的信箱定期会被清空以及偶尔传来的声响，Benji很怀疑自己的隔壁根本没人住。  
_又或者住的根本不是人……_  
“你你你你你是怎么到这儿来的？！这里可是七楼！！！”惊呼着，Benji喊出自己的疑问。  
“我爬上来的。”站在窗台上的男人一脸轻松地回答，“攀岩是我的兴趣之一。”  
“当然……你说得好像所有人都会徒手爬楼。”  
Benji心里不禁咯噔一下，突然想这男人该不会是小偷吧？_这是什么光天化日下的飞贼大盗？_  
那男人仿佛是看穿了Benji的想法，说道：“我真的是住在隔壁。我的钥匙丢了。而且唯一的备份钥匙放在我屋里。我想少点麻烦就干脆爬上来了。请相信我，我说的都是真的。你可以打电话给我们的房东，虽然我很想再和你多聊一会儿，但我现在真的真的很需要进到我屋里去，不然真的会被其他人看见然后去打911。”  
说完，那男人动作敏捷地翻进隔壁屋里，看得Benji倒吸一口凉气。  
然后那男人探出脑袋，对着Benji得意地咧嘴笑了起来。  
“对了，我叫做Ethan。请问尊姓大名，邻居先生？”  
Benji反问他：“我们的房东叫什么名字？”  
“Nathan Rhodes，但是我都叫他Nate。”  
_说对了。_  
“他养了一只狗、一只猫，他的狗是一只叫Ab的雪纳瑞，至于他养的母猫Mercury我还没见过。所以，你喝酒吗？”  
“啥？”  
“我是在问你能喝酒吗？”  
“啥？是的，我可以喝酒。”  
“很好。”  
说完，那个不再站在窗台上的男人瞬间就消失在Benji的视线里，Benji怔了一下，完全不知道发生了什么事。  
_对了，对了，打电话给Rhodes先生。_  
Benji连忙去拿手机，这时门铃声突然响起。  
_是他吗？_  
果不其然，刚刚还站在窗台上的那个男人正拿着一瓶酒站在Benji家的门外，还对猫眼后的Benji微笑挥手。  
_哦，绝对不是小偷。_  
Benji打开了门。  
“我带了红酒来道歉，因为这是我现在能从屋里找到的最好的酒了，希望这瓶酒可以……符合你的口味。”那男人——不对，是Ethan说道，露出了迷人的笑容。  
Benji凭着自己那丁点儿的红酒知识认出了酒瓶上的标签印刷着的是有名的酒庄的名字。  
“你不邀请我进去吗？还是说你想我只把酒留下？”  
_见鬼。_  
Benji让Ethan进到自己的屋里来。  
酒喝起来是真的很美味。  
当然，其他东西也很美味。


	2. 品酒

Ethan的手忽然覆了上来，Benji吓得忍不住缩了一下身体，Ethan见状立刻收回了放在Benji手背上的手。  
“抱歉，我不知道我会错意了。”  
“不，我…你没有。”Benji紧张地咽了一下，举起手里的玻璃杯，一口饮尽杯底剩余的一点点酒液。Ethan带来的那瓶红酒已经被他们喝得差不多见底了，Benji觉得自己已经有微醺的感觉了。Benji本想用酒精帮自己壮壮胆，但他就知道事情不会顺利进行。  
Benji垂下眼睛，盯着自己的膝盖，低声道：“我只是不常做这样的事情。”  
Ethan听见后，他脸上的神情放松了下来，他问：“不常做这样的事情？什么样的事情？”  
“我们才认识——”他后半句话没有说完，因为Ethan伸手托着他的脸让他抬起头来，于是Benji对上了那双明亮的绿色眼睛，然后他对着Benji嘴唇吻了下去。  
Benji几乎忘了接吻的感觉是多么地美妙，尤其是对方还是个接吻高手的时候。  
“像是这种事情？”Ethan又问道，他的鼻尖轻轻顶着Benji的。  
Benji点点头，在酒精的催化下，他的情绪就很快亢奋起来。  
“很好。”Benji看见对方的眼里闪过了一丝笑意，但是他不太明白Ethan说的‘很好’是什么意思。  
“还有怎样的事情？你能够告诉我吗？”  
所以Benji告诉他了。  
Benji在解开Ethan的裤子的时候花了一点时间，这让他不由得感到有些焦躁，可是这股焦躁很快就被Ethan弹出来的半勃阴茎而产生的骚动掩盖了。  
Benji舔了舔自己那好像突然变得有些干的嘴唇，用手握住那半硬的柱体，他开口说：“我可以吗？”  
“当然，拜托了。”

_我的老天这以后的每一天我一定会想起我曾经在这张沙发上做过什么。_  
Benji这么想着，一边张嘴含进握在手里的阴茎，他先是用舌头顶在前端，轻轻吸吮分泌着前液的龟头，想让自己尽快进入状态。他没急着整根含入，事实上Benji才刚想起自己不怎么擅长口交，尤其是深喉。仅有的几次尝试，每一次都因为吞咽反射太强烈让Benji恶心得想吐，要不就是口水、眼泪齐流。他从柱身开始舔起，由根部一路舔至顶端，然后把已经整个露出来的圆钝龟头含进口里吸吮，像吃珍宝珠棒棒糖那样用舌头描摹那里的形状，一边还用手抚摸Ethan的大腿内侧，然后再重复这几个动作。他就这样一下一下地用自己的唾液将Ethan整根舔湿， Benji能感觉到、甚至看到含在口里的阴茎在以肉眼可见的速度迅速变硬、涨大，同时他也发觉自己的身体也有了反应，胯间顶起的帐篷让他感到有些不舒服，可是他觉得没必要腾出手来摸自己，他更想集中精神专注眼前的任务。直至听见自己头顶上方传出满足的粗重的喘息声，Benji才敢抬眼去看Ethan的脸，视线对上的瞬间，Benji尽量忽略自己胸口中那股愈发严重的羞耻感，用力吸住口里的勃起，同时还故意发出很大的水声。Benji还以为自己做得很好，可是Ethan却突然伸出手来抓住他的头发扯起来，还发出隐忍的轻哼声。  
Benji吓得连忙吐出口中的阴茎，嗫嚅地问：“我，咬到你了吗？”  
“咳，你没有。”Ethan尴尬地说，他避开了一下Benji的视线，然后重新直视回Benji的眼睛。  
“你做得很好，是我觉得太舒服了才…我有段时间没释放过自己了。” 他的声音有点沙哑，但没有感到难堪。  
“噢。”Benji有些呆呆地回了一个单音节字，他掂了掂手中的勃起，一点也没有软下去的迹象。  
“嗯。我喜欢你的嘴巴。”Ethan伸手理了理被他抓乱的头发，然后很快就收回自己的手。  
“谢谢？”Benji咽了一下，咸腥的味道让他觉得自己有些晕乎乎的，不太知道自己要说些什么，“我喜欢你的老二。”  
“你不能这么说，这是犯规。”Ethan摇摇头，笑着说道。  
“我当然可以这么说。”说完，他就把Ethan的勃起塞回自己的嘴里。Benji后知后觉地想到自己的脸现在一定红得很厉害，因为他感觉到连自己的耳朵都在发热。他只能闭上双眼，拼命舔弄Ethan来转移自己的注意力。  
“对！就是这样。”他听到Ethan呻吟着说，他感觉到Ethan的手指再次插进他的发间，但是这次Ethan只是用手指缠住他的头发，温柔地用指尖磨蹭他的头皮。  
因为受到了鼓励，Benji的手指环住了Ethan勃起的根部，配合着自己的吸吮套弄起来。  
Benji只听见一声闷哼，Ethan就毫无预兆地突然射进他的嘴里，他还没反应过来就被呛到了。  
“哦，操。”Benji听到对方咒骂道，Ethan急忙将从Benji嘴里拔了出来，只是他射出来的量有点多，拔出来时甚至还弄脏了Benji的脸。  
Benji忍不住咳嗽了几下，用手背擦了擦自己的嘴角，然后意识到自己好像吞了不少Ethan射出来的精液。  
“我的错。”Ethan也跪了下来，他的呼吸还未平复下来，“让我补偿你。”  
“E—”Benji还没讲完，他的嘴被Ethan用吻给堵住了。  
_耶稣基督啊！这也太辣了吧！这一切都是真的吗？！_  
Benji无法控制自己想到Ethan一定在他的嘴里尝到自己的味道，震颤着，他觉得自己的身体变得更热了。Benji的意识已经变得有些模糊了，他坐在地板上，以一种别扭的姿势抱着Ethan，他觉得自己的身体很热，尤其是被Ethan用手抚过的地方，灼热得有些不正常。Ethan的手隔着裤子重重地捏了一把他那被冷落了好一段时间的勃起，他硬得发疼，突如起来的快感让Benji吼出了他的呻吟，如果不是他的嘴一早就被Ethan堵住了话。  
Benji很早就察觉到自己已经硬得弄湿了内裤，他能感觉到Ethan的手掌正隔着几层薄薄的布料在他勃起的阴茎上来回摩擦，抚摸、套弄，他能感觉到滑进自己嘴巴里的那根舌头正在以同样色情的方法在操他的嘴。  
这一切对Benji来说实在是太多了。他呼吸一滞——_噢，该死_——然后他就越过了那条线。  
Benji把脑袋靠在Ethan的肩上，藏起了自己的脸，不太敢望向他的邻居。  
“Ethan？”  
“嗯？”  
“我有件事要坦白。”Benji低声说，“我已经有很长一段时间没和别人…没让别人碰过我了。”  
“明白，了解。”Ethan轻声回道。  
“那么我猜，我们扯平了。”他又说，一只手放在Benji的背上轻轻地拍着，直到Benji鼓起足够勇气抬起头看他，并在他的脸颊上吻了一下。  
Ethan盯着Benji看了一会儿，然后认真地说：“我家里还有其他酒，你还想试喝一下吗？”  
“免费酒水？我当然想喝！”


End file.
